The invention relates to a circuit system comprising a pulse generator constituting a high-frequency AC/DC converter and an ignition circuit including a high-pressure lamp. The proposed circuit system is applicable for igniting and operating a high-pressure discharge lamp, particularly a sodium vapour lamp and it can be produced on the basis of commonly used or easily disignable elements.